Anger and Solice
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: No love is perfect, everyone fights. But sometimes, love is looking past anger and seeing the hurt and pain behind it. LokiXSigyn


Sigyn was stung by her husbands harsh words. "Loki, what have I done to anger you so? Tell me love, so that I may right what ever wrong I have committed against you."

"That! That is what you have done!" Loki fumed pointing at her accusingly.

"I do not understand." Sigyn said desperately.

"How? How can you be so compliant? So willing to remain with a monster such as I? No one could be so foolish No, surly you hate me as much as the rest, only you are worse than all of them. You lie to my face and parade about as though you care. As though _this _is the life you always wish for!" he threw his arms out wide gesturing at the room they stood in. The fire place crackled and sparked as though to emphasize the princes angry words. Sigyn stood stunned at his accusation.

"My love, if I have given you false impression that I am unhappy I did so unconsciously. I am more than happy here I-

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Loki yelled and Sigyn took a step back caught off guard by his out burst. Suddenly she was filled with anger of her own.

"What have I done that gives you the right to call me liar? Tell me Loki, for I am lost."

"Do you think I am blind?" he huffed. "I see the way you gaze our the windows, I see the way you stare after your sisters in longing. I hear your pitiful sighs in the night. Tell me _dearest _do these sound like the acts of a woman happy with her lot in life?"

"Can you really be so foolish? You have so long though yourself unlovable that you spurn those who do. What you see is a shadow. A shadow that you yourself have cast."

"So you claim that this is what you want? The scorn and ridicule of others, isolation of the purest form, abandonment by your own flesh and blood. And for what? To keep a promise you never meant to make. No one can be that forgiving." Loki said looking through his lashes at her his lips twisted in a sardonic smile.

"And yet, I am." Sigyn said firmly.

"I RUINED YOU!" Loki raged. His hands shook with anger and bitter anguish. "I took _everything _ for you. Your home, your friends, your family, your future, and for what? A delusion that you could love a monster. Yet even in knowing you never will, I can not release you. To see you in the arms of anther...no, I could never let it happen. I could not even let you be happy, I do not have the strength in me. Do you see me now Sigyn? Do you see the prison which you have promised yourself to? Do you see what I have done to you!"

Sigyn stared back the her husband for a moment, realization finally dawning on her. He was not truly angry with her, he was angry with himself. It would seem despite outward appearances, Loki did feel guilt for his actions. And it was eating him alive. She watched his tall figure move up and down slightly with his heavy breathing as he seethed with inner torment.

Sigyn stood tall looking Loki straight into his bright green eyes. She squared her shoulders and began slowly moving toward him.

"What you have done to me is _nothing_ compared to what you are doing to me even now." she said her voice hard as she made her way to him.

"You irritate me. You frustrate me. You confuse me. You anger me so that I don't even know what I am to think. All of this you constantly do to me." she stopped inches from him. She sighed placing her hands on her hips. She looked back up at him, her eyes soft and a smile lighting her lips.

"But, you also inspire me. You puzzle me. You delight me. You intoxicate me. You completely and utterly bewitch me daily with everything that you are. I do not know what to call that if not love." she said placing a hand on his heart.

"It is true that you took everything from me, but what you _gave_ me was worth so much more. You ignited in me a passion I never knew I had, believed in a part of me that others would sooner forget. If I had refused you that day and married Theoric I could have learned to love him, but it would have been a pale reflection of the love that you stir in me. And that which you think you see when I stare out our window, or see my sisters, or the sighs in the night? When I look out at the world I am saddened that it and all its inhabitants will never know Loki the way that I know him. I grieve for my family, that they chose to shut out that which they never tried to understand and in doing so lost a wondrous treasure. I sigh in the night because every now and again I am overcome with disbelief that I am the one who lies beside you. Sometimes I am troubled by how our love came into being, but I would never ask for anything else. I love you Loki, hear me when I say that I love you! I love _you_ and everything about you." She stood on her tip toes taking his face in her hands and gently kissed his lips. When she parted from him she laughed a little, smiling. "Even, your lying tongue."

Loki stared back down in awe at the woman who stood before him, excepting him, wanting him, loving him. For the first time in what felt an eternity Loki believed, believed that the words from this small woman were truth. Relief and happiness flooded through his entire body drowning out the voices of doubt that plagued his mind. Even if no one else did, this woman loved him. And that, if only for a moment, was enough.

He wrapped Sigyn in his arms kissing her again passionately. She returned the kiss with equal passion, one hand around his neck, the other lost in his raven hair. She laughed against his lips. "Perhaps I should amend my previous statement." she said a roguish twinkling in her eyes. "I love everything about you, e_specially _your lying tongue."

Loki's face split into a mischievous smile. "I confess love, this was not how I saw this evening ending."

"Really?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "I saw it ending no other way."

They both laughed before Loki pulled her in for another kiss this time lifting her slim frame from the ground. She squeaked in surprise as his hand on her lower back pressed her even closer to him. She sighed with pleasure into his hair as his lips traced the curve of her neck.

Yes, others may find it strange, even disturbing, but this was the man she loved with ever inch of her soul and he always would be. Nothing would change that.

He may not deserve her, but still she wanted him. She chose him, not once but everyday. He loved her like he never thought he could, and nothing would change that.

Loki woke to the sound of the fading fire crackling in the fireplace. He began to stretch when a small mummer stopped him. He looked down to see Sigyn still asleep on his chest, her brilliant red hair falling about her like a crimson waterfall. Her breath was still soft and slow from sleep, her pale pink lips parted ever so slightly. Loki smiled down at the peaceful figure, gently brushing some of her hair from her face. Her nose crinkled from the tickle of his touch making Loki smile from the innocent picture she made. He beamed down at the delicate woman with utter pride. She was his, really and truly his.

He let his head fall back onto his pillow the foolish grin still plastered to his face. He softly stroked her hair as she lay sleeping. He looked down again as he felt her stir. She lifted her cheek from where it lay on his bare chest and turned her gaze up to him.

"I am sorry." she said yawning and blinking back sleep. "it seems I feel asleep on you."

"You need apologize for nothing." he smiled still caressing her silken hair.

"You were able to sleep then?"

"Soundly."

"Good," she said laying her head down again. "I should feel terrible if I kept you from slumber."

"You should not. Even if I could not have slept, it would have been that much more time to gaze at your beauty." Sigyn blushed a bright pink. She was so very modest, even the simplest of endearments set her ears ablaze. She fiddled with her hair looking everywhere but his eyes.

"I-I fear I still do not take complements such as these well. I never know what I should say."

"Thank you is a good start, though you need say nothing at all to me. Seeing your sweet humble blush is all I should ever need for a response." he said lightly tapping her nose.

"There you are doing it again!" Sigyn said blushing harder still, hiding her face face in her thick hair. "By my faith I will never be use to that silver tongue."

"I thought you liked my tongue." Loki laughed cheekily enjoying watching her squirm in bashful discomfort. She looked back up at him from behind her curled amber locks with a crooked grin.

"I do indeed, and it will be the end of me yet." She brought her hands up under her chin letting it rest there. She cocked her head to the side like a curious bird as she smiled back at him. Loki felt his insides to somersaults. That smile, how it drove him wild! And her eyes, sweet and calm, yet bright with wonder. Every inch of her, every part, was pure perfection.

"I love you," he breathed cupping the side of her face in his hand. A slight pink returned to her cheeks as she let her head lean into his palm.

"I love you too." she said closing her eyes and sighing with absolute peace. Loki gently moved his hand away and with it, lightly guided her head back to his chest. He could feel her smile.

"I can hear your heart."

"Can you? And what does it say to you?"

"That it is happy."

"How can you tell?"

"Because it beats as mine does." she said tilting her head up to look into his eyes. "And mine is incredibly, completely, and perfectly happy."

A warm, genuine smile spread across the mischief makers face and he laughed. He laughed so hard his head fell back and his shoulders shook. Sigyn lifted her head and propped herself on her forearms atop her shaking husband.

"What have I said that is so very funny?" she asked slightly puzzled. Loki chuckled once more before sighing. He then swiftly and deftly raised himself on his elbows and kissed her on the nose. He smiled still wider leaning his forehead against hers.

"I laugh with delight sweet Sigyn, how can I not? For my heart and the heart of my beloved beat as one."

Sigyn stared back at his face only inches from hers, her mouth open in a small 'o' at his kind words. She smiled letting a small sob slip through her lips as tears welled in her eyes. She hiccuped a little and several small shining tear fell on her husband. He smiled sideways at her sighing.

"Sigyn, what have I said that has made you cry?"

"I cry." she said with a smile that could easily have shamed the sun into never rising again. "I cry with joy, how could _I _not. For the love of my life loves me as well, and because of him, I want for nothing. "

Loki's smile widened and he chuckled again this time a trace of tears in his own eyes. He kissed her again, some of the salt from her tears alighting on his tongue. Sigyn giggled against his lips before returning for another kiss as one of her tears splashing onto his cheek.

Both lay there in a lovers blissful eternity as they laughed and cried together. And though each of them knows that their lives will not stay in this wondrous state for long, in that moment, that moment where two completely different hearts beat together as one, nothing else in the world matters. There is only them, there love and a heart beat. A precious heart beat that goes on and on forever.


End file.
